Misaki Kuryoma
Misaki Kuryoma is an ANBU spy living in Konohagakure. As one of the highest ranking ANBU ninjas, she is responsible for trackings of the Jinchuriki hosts and their beasts. When one is out of line, she has a team sent out to respond immediatley. Personality ﻿Misaki is one of the youngest members of the ANBU force. She attempts to act like an older woman, but she is notoriously fun-loving and boy crazy like other girls her age. When forced to act her age, she is straight-faced, nuetral, and basically looks bored out of her mind. She is surrounded by older, strict ANBU soldiers, and does not get much love from these cold-hearted men and women. She overreacts in most situations, often tearing up when her partner, Manaki Kalori, is in danger. Appearance Misaki has medium length brown hair. She has lightly tan skin, and brown eyes. Her ANBU mask is dog-shaped, with three stripes along the cheeks and one strip going down the forehead. She carries a blackish brown bag, which she carries some of her medicines and cures in. She has an aloof face, seemingly lazy-looking. She gushes over any cute guy she sees, giggling about him to Manaki. History ﻿Early Life When Misaki was five years old, her mother was murdered in front of her. The killer escaped, leaving the bloody body in front of young Misaki. With teary eyes, but a straight face, Misaki held her dead mother's head in her arms. When her father, Saloar, entered the room, he saw the blood on Misakii's hands, and automatically assumed that Misaki killed her mother. This was not hard to believe, after the Uchiha Massacre. However, Misaki was determined to find the killer. After gathering bits and pieces of information, Misaki found out it was her own father who slayed her mother. After confronting Saloar, the two fought, until Misaki held a kunai to his throat. Before she could kill him, several of Salaor's friends saved him, and blamed Misaki for attempted murder. With no one to confide in, Misaki shrank into the darkness, hate and vengeance in her heart. Early Teen Years Misaki turned nine when she was accepted into the Academy. She surpassed her despicable schoolmates, excelling in her schoolwork. She was sixteen when she became a jonin. Surprised, but happy, Misaki was proud of that one day. Her happiness was short-lived when her father came back for her. Demanding she return to the household,Saloar had threatened to kill all the few people that Misaki held dear, but Manaki helped Misaki confront Saloar, and Misaki and Saloar finally had their last match. Saloar may have had more life experience, but Misaki was fueled with enough rage to overtake her father. With his dying words, Saloar whispered, 'It was all '''your '''fault Mom's dead.." Abilities ﻿Misaki's chakra nature is Water Release and Earth Release. She mastered the Water Dragon Jutsu, Water Clones Jutsu, along with Groundhog Techinique Decapitation. She is highly skilled in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Life in the ANBU ﻿As a ANBU soldier, Misaki and Manaki had to grow up fast. They did not speak to old friends, did not attend meetings or weddings, and isolated themselves from the rest of Konoha. Misaki was in charge of tracking the Jinchurikis and their monsters. Manaki was an information specialist, gathering information for Misaki to study. The Hokage had seen her interest in the bijuu, and since she was also an excellent spy and tracker, she was chosen for the job. With her quick reactions, she sends out messenger hawks to allies to tame the bijuu down and seal them away. Her own messenger hawk, Tora, is only used on lockdown occasions, an example is when unsealed bijuu attack villages, and only Tora is the swiftest and fastest of the messenger hawks. Category:ANBU Category:Female Category:Characters who's blood type is O Category:Characters who's gender is female